The Cosmic Crystals
Plot The fifth movie of the series. Kirby and his friends visit the Cave of Sadness, to find the Cosmic Crystals. Transcript (PART 1) *'Narrator': "In this very sad area know as the Cave of Sadness...First, across the Pit of Pity...Then over here is the Hole of Hopelessness is where the Boo-Hoo Boulders fall in...Next, what we have here is the Sobbing Square. Standing on this will take down to...the Lake of Tears. To get across, you need that giant fish. Finally, enter the metal door and you'll stumble across this flowing pool of sad goo. And at the very end...is the resting place of the Cosmis Crystals! Anyone who finds them will fill up with eternal happiness! Legend says that the Cave of Sadness is impassible. Many went in happy, and they escaped crying. But, one of our favorite heroes will navigate this depressing place and leave happy! And that is...Kirby!" (One beautiful day, Kirby and his buddies are relaxing in the park.) *'Percy': "It's a beautiful day!" *'Thomas': "It sure is, Percy!" *'Kirby': "What should we do for fun?" *'Henry': "Let's go swimming!" *'Gordon': "Right behind you!" (Henry and Gordon jump into the lake nearby. Their splashing got the other Kirbies wet.) *'Toby': "Those guys are always playing rough!" *'Kirby': "Then, let's find something else to do. Henry! Gordon! Get back here!" (Unobliged, the two Kirbies got out of the water.) *'Henry': "Now what is it, Kirby?" *'Kirby': "Let's go do something else like, I don't know...visit the Bob-omb Battlefield." *'James': "That sounds cool." *'Edward' (waking up from his nap): "Yeah, really cool." (The Kirbies arrive to Toadstool's castle. When they entered inside, they immediately dashed to one room, and jumped into the Bob-omb painting.) *'Pink Bob-omb #1': "Hey guys! Good news! We enabled the cannon to be able to shoot you anywhere!" *'Kirby': "Really? That's great!" *'Pink Bob-omb #2': "You've gotta try it!" *'Thomas': "Let's do it!" (Thomas was the last one to get inside. When he saw a red button on the sidde, he got curious.) *'Thomas': "I wonder what would happen if I push this red button..."' (He pushed the button. Nothing happened. He pressed it again, like a few times. Still nothing happened. Henry peeks out.) *'Henry': "Hey Tommy boy, you comin' or not?" *'Thomas': "I'm coming, I'm coming!" (Thomas finally jumped into the cannon.) *'Thomas': "Get ready for a blast-off on the count of three!" *'Kirbies': "Three, two, one!" (The Kirbies are blasted out of the cannon. After a while, they were still flying in the air, and out of the area.) *'Narrator': "Oh no! Will Kirby and his bros be okay? Well, let's check on other characters." (MooMoo was scattering around a tree.) *'MooMoo': "I wonder where Kirby and his brothers went." *'WooHoo': "Maybe they're at Turkeypedio...or just enjoying their spring break." *'MooMoo': "Well, you got any ideas?" *'WooHoo': "Hmmm...I don't have any." *'MooMoo': "Oh, I know what we should. Let's go pull some pranks on our friends for fun." (Meanwhile, the Kirby brothers are still flying in the air.) *'Narrator': "Where will the brothers land?" (After a while, the Kirbies finally hit the ground somewhere in a forest. They were alive. When they got up, they noticed a blue light coming from a bluve cave.) *'James': "Where are we?" *'Edward': "And where's that blue aura coming from?" *'Thomas': "You mean from that cave?" *'Percy': "Should we go in?" *'Henry': "Maybe there's treasure at the end." *'Gordon': "Okay, listen, Mr Sassy-Face. I don't think this isn't like any other caves." *'Toby': "I hope there isn't too many discusting looking bugs crawling in there!" *'Kirby': "You guys are just being dramatic. Let's just go in." (The bros entered the blue cave, and immediately noticed sad smiley faces everywhere.) *'Thomas': "What is this place?" *'James': "What's with all the sad faces?" *'Kirby': "I don't know why, but strangely...I feel sad..." *'Toby': "Me too." *'Edward': "Same here." *'Thomas': "We all are." *'Henry': "Hey, maybe this map will guide us through." *'Gordon': "The red arrow is where we are now..." *'Kirby': "And we gotta get to that red X. Let's go, brothers." (The Kirbies first go across the Pit of Pity. They entered the next area.) *'Kirby': "Guys, listen. No tears, okay? No tears." *'Toby': "Wow. Those sad boulders are going into the hole..." *'Gordon': "Toby, come on! You're a big boy! We can get through this!" (He grabs Toby by the stubby arm and the Kirbies proceed, avoiding the Boo-Hoo Boulders. At the next area, they looked at the map.) *'Percy': "This is it. The red X! And yet I feel sad about that X..." *'Kirby': "I don't get it..." (The Kirbies go on the Sobbing Square platform. It took them underground.) *'Narrator': "Sobbing Square passed! If you cry while riding that, it won't go down. But you guys are lucky!" *'Thomas': "Thanks, anyway." *'Henry': "Hey, a lake of tears!" *'James': "And lights!" *'Percy': "Maybe they mean there's hope in here!" *'Kirby': "Oh, come on! It's a surprise you guys didn't notice the metal door at the other end." *'Giant Fish': "Excuse me. I can take you to that metal door." (The Kirbies hop on the fish's back. The fish swims towards the door.) *'Kirby': "Hey, big fish guy. We appreciate your help." *'Giant Fish': "I'm glad. By the way, how come you ''guys aren't sad? When people come here, they're always shedding tears. But why not you guys?" *'Gordon': "Because we're tough!" *'Henry': "And we're big boys!" *'Giant Fish': "......Okay." (When the giant fish stops next to the piece of land, the Kirbies got off and thanked the fish. Then, they entered the metal door. They passed the Lake of Tears, now they have to get into the sad goo. They found theirselves in a deeper part of the cave. There's smiley faces everywhere. The Kirbies go to the end of the cave, and they're finally happy.) *'Kirbies': "WE'RE HAPPY!!!" *'Narrator': "And so am I!" *'Percy': "I feel it's those crystals that are making us happy!" *'Kirby': "We're the happiest Kirbies around!" *'Toby': "And the best thing is...we found the treasure!" *'Edward': "But we just gotta have these happy crystals!" *'Kirbies': "YAY!!!" (Meanwhile in Turkeypedio Mall, Frolee was with Hoho's evil counterpart, Moho. He looks like Hoho, except his skin is pale red and wears a green devil suit.) *'Frolee': "Hey Moho. I got your text message. What did you tell me?" *'Moho': "I've heard of this weird place called the Cave of Sadness." *'Frolee': "Cave of Sadness? Where's that?" *'Moho': "I don't really know how to find it, and it's a sad place that will make anyone cry at some point. Unless you're Kirby, he's good." *'Frolee': "Wait a second. Kirby went there?" *'Moho': "Yeah. In order to find The Cosmic Crystals. Those crystals give you eternal happiness and stuff..." *'Frolee': "Oh, cool! Let's go!" (Alberto, who was listening behind a plastic plant, was surprised.) *'Alberto': "I heard everything! I have to tell Kirby and his brothers....But if only I knew where that cave was.....Hmmm....Maybe Tygroul knows..." (Alberto runs to Toadstool's castle. He met Tygroul at the third floor.) *'Alberto': "Hey Tygroul. Kirby and his brothers went to this place called The Cave of Sadness. Where is it?" *'Tygroul': "I've traveled many times. The Cave of Sadness is just somewhere in the middle of a forest in Bob-omb Battlefield." (Behind a door, Frolee and Moho heard everything.) *'Frolee': "You heard that, Moho!" *'Moho': "Yeah. Good call to climb through the window." (Meanwhile in Bob-omb Battlefield, Alberto climbs into a cannon. It blasts him away toward the forest. Back with the Kirby brothers, they were celebrating their discovery of the Cosmic Crystals.) *'Thomas': "We gotta have these!" *'Percy': "This moment is ''way ''too happy to waste!" *'Kirby': "But if only we have something to mine them out..." *'Thomas': "Like my sword?" (He takes out his original sword, and slashes it on one crystal, slicing it into eighths.) *'Toby': "Uhh, that could work. But we need an easier way to mine the rest." *'Kirby': "We're definitely getting those pickaxes." *'Henry': "But why not use the spikes on my hat? We can mine those crystals out with them, right?" *'Kirby': "Nope. Doing it the easy way. Now you guys stay here. I'll go get the pickaxes." (Suddenly, Kirby trips and fell into a tear current. It took him all the way to...) *'Kirby': "The entrance...nice..." (Later, Kirby runs out of his house carrying eight pickaxes. He rides his Warp Star to the Cave of Sadness.) *'Kirby': "I am so happy! My bros and I are getting those crystals, and maybe it'll take us to a magical place!" (Back with Alberto, he was still flying in the air.) *'Alberto': "Okay. I'm gonna land now. Good thing there's soft blue dirt below. Wait...Blue dirt?! No way, man!" (He landed on the blue dirt, and was in front of the cave.) *'Alberto': "Looks kind of creepy...But there's no turning back. I'm going in anyway." (Alberto accessed the cave.) *'Alberto': "Those guys were right. This place ''is ''sad!" (''looks at the map) "An X! I should go there! But I don't wanna fall into that hole. I think the long way is safer..." (Alberto takes the long way. He climbs down a pole when he makes it to a second area.) *'Alberto': "This place is too freakin' sad! I can't stay happy! I can't even smile! It doesn't get sadder than this..." (In another sector, he spotted another map.) *'Alberto': "The Sad Face Maze...Hmmm...." (He falls through a hole, and ends up in the Sad Face Maze.) *'Alberto': "Oh no! This place is even sadder!" (notices the haze) "But the haze is, like, two layers of sad faces. I gotta get out of here!" (Alberto covers his nose and proceeds to find an exit. He found one eventually, and ends up being stuck between two deep trenches.) *'Alberto': "Dang it! Dead end! And...I'm too sad to jump back!" (cries a bit) (We cut to the entrance.) *'Frolee': "Okay, Moho. Go that way, and I'll go this way." *'Moho': "Gotch, Frolster!" (Frolee goes across the Pity of Pity. Then, he teleported to the Lake of Tears. But one thing is, he can't swim, so a stream of water takes him away. We go back to Moho, who was going down the long path.) *'Moho': "Looks like poor Frolee got stuck. Not to mention that he's the worst swimmer ever....and yet it brings me no happiness..." (He came across the Sad Face Maze, but he escaped quickly. Last, he ends up in a dead end. Moho decides to go the other way.) ---- (PART 2) (Moho was looking around for another way, when he gazed at a path.) *'Moho': "Gotta find those Cosmic Crystals!" (We goes down the path and passed the Hole of Hopelessness and the Boo-Hoo Boulders. He passed the Sobbing Square, though he got off before it descended to the ground. He came across the Lake of Tears, and looked. Frolee was laying near the water bank.) *'Moho': "Frolee? I thought you drowned. How did you get stuck here?" *'Frolee': ".......It's a long story." *'Moho': "Whatever. Get up, you ass." *'Frolee': "Sorry, go without me. I'll be fine." *'Moho': "Whatever." (Moho goes through the metal door, and slid into the sad goo. He ends up near the crystals.) *'Moho': "I found them! Yeah! I'm so happy I don't even wanna steal these before Kirby and his bros do!" (struggling) "Augh! Gotta fight it! YEAH! HAPPY!!!" (laughing excitedly) "I gotta steal these crystals! So happy!" (Moho was so happy, he tripped and fell into the current. Meanwhile, Frolee gets up and out of the lake.) *'Frolee': "That Moho is just not into evil like me. And he was on my side. Then, I'll get those crystals." (He jumps into the sad goo, and next to the crystals.) *'Frolee': "Woo! Found them! Now to mine them out. I may not have a pickaxe, but I have my pitch fork. How about I start with that big one in the corner?" (He walks over to the big crystal, but he fell into the current. Kirby and his brothers arrived at the scene.) *'Thomas': "Ha! Frolee and Moho! We knew about you evil plan from the start!" (Gordon trips over one crystal on the ground.) *'Gordon': "Hey, I think I can pull this one out!" (He grabs it, and struggles to pull it out. He had made it wiggle, but it won't come out.) *'Percy': "I can't believe you're strong enough to pull heavy stuff out of the ground." *'Henry': "How do you think he got a TV out of a hole?" *'Gordon': "Grrr...almost...there..." (He pulled it out, but the sharp part poked Henry's eye.) *'Gordon': "HENRY!!!" *'Henry': "Thanks for the pain, Gordon!" *'Edward': "Hey, have you mined any crystals yet?" (The Kirbies continued mining the crystals out. The Kirbies go back to Toadstool's castle.) *'Kirby': "All these crystals will trigger something great!" *'James': "As long as no one gets their hands on these Cosmic Crystals, we're fine!" (Just as they go inside, they heard something and looked.) *'Kirbies': "WOAH! WOAH! Who are you?" (The Kirbies noticed a small blue Kirby with a golden crown.) *Unnamed Kirby: "I'm Stirby. Thank you for mining out those crystals. You guys are the only ones whose ever made it to the end and back, without crying! For that, I'll give you all something good." *'Toby': "Like what?" *'Stirby': "Just give me the crystals and I'll bring you guys to my world!" (Somewhere in Bob-omb Battlefield, an evil clone of Rintoo was walking by. He's light green and wears a black devil costume. His name is Minstoo.) *'Minstoo': "Now that I got all five centered coins in the rings in the sky, now I can get that star." (Across the bridge, he sees the star.) *'Minstoo': "Hm! They said telekenisis can't be done! This is a lie! It can ''be done!" (He grabs the star and teleports to Toadstool's Secret Slide.) *'Minstoo': "Hm! Who says teleporting can't be done here? Well, it can!" (Minstoo uses his teleport power and ends up at the end of the course, but he falls into a hole. Moho and Frolee are swimming in Jolly Roger Bay. They are with Mr Fluffy's yellow evil clone in orange, Dr Fuzzy.) *'Frolee': "Nothing like going swimming on a beautiful day!" *'Moho': "Yeah." *'Dr Fuzzy': "Did you guys hear that Loudward got a new evil suit?" (Loudward, Stompy's evil orange clone in gray, comes by.) *'Loudward''': "Hey guys! How do you like my new evil suit?"